Fifty Shades of a Secret
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Ana and Christian meet when he gives a speech in one of Ana's classes at WSU they fall in love soon after that. They start a secret relationship, just until Ana graduates. The story starts off when Kate sends Ana to do the interview for her and Ana surprises her boyfriend Mr. Grey. rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Ana's P.O.V

"Honey I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into my apartment that I share with my best friend since high school Kate Kavanagh. I walked through the apartment looking through the mail when I reach the kitchen I realized that I have seen no sign of Kate which is so not like her bubbly self and I know she is home because her car is parked out front. "Kate?" I yelled out after a few seconds I heard

"In here" followed by a series of coughs I made my way to her bedroom and saw her lying in bed and she looked horribly sick.

"Oh my god Kate!" I walked over to her bed "should I call the Dr.?" she glared she hates the Dr.

"No I'll be fine I got some cold medicine, but I need a huge favor from you" I gave her a questioning look

"What?" I asked

"I need you to go and do the interview of Christian Grey for me tomorrow there's no way I can show up at his office as sick as a dog and saying as it was hard enough getting an appointment I seriously doubt he will reschedule" I smiled big

"Of course Kate"

"Thank you so much you're a life saver"

I decided to let her get some rest and walked to my room my day definitely just got a million times better you see Kate and I have no secrets well except the one of me being Christian Grey's girlfriend for the past 2 years.

 **2 years ago**

We met when he came to my college and gave a speech the minute I saw him I was in awe

After his speech it took me 10 minutes to get the courage to walk up to him and ask him a question and of course when I finally walked up to him I tripped I was so embarrassed I quickly picked up my stuff and ran out of the room

Just as I got outside I felt someone touch my shoulder "Ms. Are you ok?" I turned around and saw Christian Grey

"Um yeah sorry for that I'm so embarrassed" he just chuckled

"It's fine, what's your name?"

"Anastasia Steele but you can call me Ana"

"Well Ms. Steele did you have a question for me?" I blushed

"Um no I just wanted to talk to you I took me 10 minutes just to find the courage to walk up to you" he again chuckled

"Well you have nothing to worry about I mean I don't bite… so Ms. Steele would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Really?" I asked shocked

"Yeah"

 **Present time**

After that we started off as friends and then our relationship turned into more and I love him more than life itself.

Speak of the devil my phone buzzed letting me know I have a new email from Christian

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** I miss you

 **Date:** May 16th 2011

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Ms. Steele

I just wanted to let you know that you are very much missed I have been finding it to get a good night's sleep without you by my side.

Christian Grey

Extremely tired and bored CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** Re: I miss you

 **Date:** May 16th 2011

 **To:** Christian Grey

Dear Extremely tired and bored CEO

I would like you to know that I'm finding it hard to sleep without you by my side, but I'm busy working on my final paper so as much as I love you, and love talking to you leave me alone I'm busy

Anastasia Steele

Really busy college student

I expected a response but surprisingly did not receive one I decided that instead of working on the paper that I told Christian about I was going to get some sleep

 **The next morning**

I walked out of my room "Ana I gave you the questions right?" I held them up

"Yes Kate"

"And I gave you the recorder?"

"Yes Kate"

"And you know how to get there right?" this time I rolled my eyes

"Yes Kate please relax" she smiled and nodded

"You're right I'm sorry" she hugged me "Thanks again for doing this for me"

"See you later Kate" and I walked out the front door

It took an hour to get to GEH no matter how many times I have seen it, the size of the building still shocks me I walked inside and was shocked on how beautiful it is as long as I have been dating Christian I have never been inside because we have been keeping our relationship a secret. I reached the elevator and patiently waited for it to reach the 20th floor

When I got there I walked up the front desk "Hi I'm…" I didn't get to finish my sentence

"Ms. Kavanagh of course right on time" instead of correcting her I just smiled "Christian Grey will see you now" I followed behind the blonde woman when we reached his office she knocked on the door and we heard

"Come in"

"Mr. Grey, you're next appointment is here" he stood up and started walking over to us and his eyes went wide when he saw me

"Mr. Grey how nice to meet you I'm Kate Kavanagh" he gave me smirk

"Nice to meet you as well shall we sit?" I nodded "So Mr. Grey thank you for the taking the time to meet with me today" i am finding this very amusing

Before I can say or do anything else Christian pulls me into his arms and we kiss passionately for a few seconds

"Mr. Grey this is very inappropriate" I said with a smirk he started kissing down my neck

"Well Ms. Steele would you like me to stop"

"Of course not" he started kissing me all over I couldn't help but giggle

"Christian"

"Yes?"

"I missed you" I mumbled for snuggling my face into his chest

"You have no idea how much I missed you baby" he kissed my forehead then he took my hand and walked us over to his desk he sat down and then pulled me onto his lap "So help me understand why you showed up today instead of your friend Kate?"

"She caught the flu, so she sent me instead" he groaned

"So you threatened me with no sex for 4 months unless I gave her this interview for no reason?"

"Not really I mean if you hadn't given her this interview I wouldn't have been here today"

"I guess you're right" we were silent for a few minutes then I said

"You know you're office is really nice" he smirked

"Thank you"

"You know Mr. Grey there is a fantasy I have" I heard him give out a sexy growl

"Really and what might that be Ms. Steele?"

"For you to take me on your desk in your office" his hand went underneath my shirt and he cupped my breast before squeezing it causing me to moan

"Really? That's what you want?" I nodded

"Well we aim to please baby"

 **Ok so what do you think? I'm thinking is when I get her graduation that's when they will go public with their relationship. What do you think? If you have any ideas please let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I own nothing

Ana's P.O.V

I sat and stared at the bored as much as I know I should be paying attention as today is our final class before the final exam, all I can think about is having sex with Christian in his office yesterday. It was so amazing but then again I always find our kinky fuckery to be lots of fun, speaking of I really need to talk to Christian about going back into the Red Room although I know he doesn't really like taking me in there because he's afraid that he might go too far… but what I keep trying to explain to him is I know I'm not his sub and I trust him.

"Ok class make sure you go over your study guides and I'll see you all on Thursday for the final" we all stood up and walked out. Not even two minutes later my phone buzzed

 _Christian: Hey baby are you still in class_

 _Ana: Just got out. Why?_

I didn't get a response instead my phone started ringing

"Hey" I is the first thing he said and in his voice I could hear how frustrated and tired he is

"Hey babe is everything ok?" I asked suddenly concerned

"I'm just having a bad day at work and needed to hear your voice" I smiled

"I'm sorry that you're having a bad day if it makes you feel any better I Love You"

"He chuckled that makes me feel a million times better, hey are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yes but I do have to study so you have to be a good boy" I heard him chuckle

"Ok I'll do my best" out of the corner of my eye I saw Kate coming

"Christian I have to go love you" and I hung up before he had a chance to say anything

Later that afternoon

I am getting my bag ready to go to Christian's place. I also have to figure out what I'm going to tell Kate

"Hey Ana" I heard her yell down the hall

"Yeah" she walked into my room

"Um so I have a date with this guy tonight and I was wondering if you could make yourself scarce for the night" I smiled

"I can do that Kate … Actually I have a study group tonight anyway so I'll just crash at Jose's house after"

"Perfect thanks Ana" she said before giving me a hug and walked out of the room

A few hours later I walk out of the apartment and as I am headed to my car hear someone call my name I quickly turn around and I see a girl with black hair she looks extremely tired and run down

"I'm sorry have we met before? What's your name?"

"Don't worry I'm nobody" and then she walked off that was strange I quickly walked to my car and locked the doors and drove to Christian's when I got there I smelt something amazing coming from the kitchen

"Good evening Ms. Steele" Gail said "Good evening Mr. Grey is in his study finishing up a few phone calls, and dinner will be ready in about an hour shall I let Mr. Grey know that you are here?" I smiled

"That's fine Gail I don't want to interrupt him just let him know I'm in the library studying once he finished" she nodded and walked back into the kitchen

I grabbed my study guide and text books and headed to the library. Every time I walk in there I am still shocked the library is huge, I walk over to the desk that Christian had put in here so I could study.

About a half an hour later I hear the door open but I just smile and pretend I don't and continue to highlight some important notes a few seconds later I feel his hands on my shoulders and he started to gently rub them I let him move his hands up and down my back

"Hey" I said finally breaking the silence

"Hey baby, how's it going?"

"I'm just tired and really nervous about the test tomorrow" I said taking a deep breath , he grabbed the back of my chair and spun me around he crouched down to my level and said

"Baby you will do amazing I know you will"

"But Christian you don't understand that math is not my strong point and this could really hurt my GPA if I don't do well" he chuckled

"Baby you'll do great and it will feel amazing to hand you your diploma next week" I smiled and kissed him gently

"I love you so much Christian" he chuckled

"I love you too baby, c'mon lets go eat" he grabbed my am and started to pull me out of the library

"Christian no I have to study I'm not even hungry" he sighed

"Ana we have talked about this, you either walk to the kitchen or I take you in there over my shoulder" I wanted to say you wouldn't but I know all too well that he can and will

"Fine" I grumbled and walked to the kitchen I sat down and quickly ate the chicken that Gail made it was amazing but I really had to get back to studying. As soon as I finished I jumped out of my chair and started to walk back toward the library when Christian grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"No baby no more studying tonight I know you feel like you must but trust me if you over study it's even worse than not studying enough" I sighed I know he's right "c'mon we are going to take a shower and go to bed" we walked to his bedroom even though he preferred to call it our bedroom and we quickly showered and we laid down

"Ana" he said as we both got comfortable on the bed

"Yes?"

"I love you so much you know that right?"

"Of course I do Christian I love you too"

"Ana there is something I want to ask you" I looked at him confused. I watched as he climbed out of the bed and reached in the cabinet on the nightstand he walked around to my side and pulled me up

"Christian is something wrong?" he looked so nervous I have never seen him this way. Before I could say anything else I watched as he got down on one knee

"Oh my god" I said I know I have the biggest smile on my face right now

"Anastasia Steele I love you will all my heart and I can't imagine myself without you in my life will you Marry Me?"

"Christian are you sure" I asked as tears pooled down my face he smiled and opened the ring box and I saw the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my entire life

"I'm more than sure" I smiled

"YES!" he slid the ring on finger than pulled me out of the bed and spun me around

"You know you have just made me the happiest man on the planet right?"

"And you have just made me the happiest woman on the planet" I said with a giggle and before I know it he has me pushed down on the bed and we make love all night…

 **So what do you think? Sorry it took so long to write another chapter but here you go! Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I own nothing

Ana's P.O.V

My annoying alarm wakes me up, last night was so wonderful and because of it I didn't get much sleep. I can't believe I'm getting married and to the most wonderful man. As I start to get out of bed I look down at the most beautiful ring I have ever seen it had to cost him a fortune…

"So do you like it?" I heard his sexy voice I looked behind me he had rolled over and was looking at me, I giggled

"Of course I love it Christian, but this ring had to of cost you a lot of money and…." He stopped me

"Baby I have a lot of money and I want to spend it on you, I understand you want to make your own money and everything but please, please let me spoil you every once and a while" he said with a smile.

"It's beautiful Christian and I promise to let you spoil me every once and a while" he chuckled and grabbed my hips so he could roll us over and he kissed me with so much passion "Christian as much as I would love to stay here all day with you I do have a final to take" he kissed me one last time and let me go

"We could have lunch after your test I could pick you up" I smiled

"I would love to" I said as I got dressed "ok now I really have to go" I kissed him one last time and ran out the door

It was 7:00 and to my surprise there actually wasn't a lot of traffic I got to the apartment and let myself in when I heard a gasp. Kate was laying in the couch with some guy both of them naked and making out

"Oh Ana you're home early" I just laughed

"Sorry to interrupt but…" I stopped when I saw who she was with it was Elliot Grey, Christian's brother. Elliot is the only one who knows about us because he decided to surprise Christian one Saturday and walked in on us having sex

"Oh Hey Ana" he said with a smile

"Hi Elliot" I said nervously Kate looked back and fourth between the two of us

"You know each other?" She asked confused

"He's an old friend, nice to see you it's been too long" I said quickly

"Well that's wonderful" Kate exclaimed "now we can all have breakfast together since you know each other it won't be too awkward" I know that sounded really sarcastic but Kate really meant it

"Yeah I would love to, um Elliot once you get dressed could I speak with you?" I asked

"Of course" I quickly walked away and put my things in my room and walked back to the living room. When I got back Kate was in the kitchen so I walked over to Elliot

"Of all the girls you picked my roommate!?" I exclaimed but couldn't help but giggle

"I can't help it I didn't know you knew her" he shrugged "wait Kate doesn't know about…"

"NO!" I exclaimed "you're the only one who knows, Kate has no idea about us" that's when I heard

"Us?" She looked confused "oh my god you two were a thing" I quickly stopped her

"No Kate of course not"

"Yeah Annie over here has been getting it on with my brother for the last two years" he chuckled. So I slapped his arm

"Ow Ana jeez"

"Wait so Ana you have a boyfriend?" She sounded kind of excited but at the same time mad which to be expected

"Um not anymore" I said

"What happened did you guys break up?"

"No, he asked me to marry him last night and I said yes" she looked at me and then to my left hand

"AHHHHHH" she squealed jumping up and down "so who is he?"

"Don't you know it's Elliot's brother?"

"I don't know his last name" she said kind of embarrassed I reached over and slapped him again

"Owww, Ana what's with the hitting"

"His last name is Grey" I looked at her and saw her brain comprehend what I had just said

"Woah wait a second… Grey as in Christian Grey?!" I blushed and nodded. "AHHH!"

"So are you mad?"

"Mad? Why on earth would I be mad you're my best friend and you're getting married" I let out a breath "but I want to know why you kept it a secret"

"Christian and I started out as just friends and then obviously it became more. When we started dating we both agreed that it would be best to keep it on the down low so at school and at our apartment we wouldn't be bothered by paparazzi" she smiled "look I know I should have told you but…"

"You bet your ass you should have told me, but you will be forgiven as long as you tell me that I will be your maid of honor" I hugged her

"Of course you are my maid of honor, I wouldn't have it any other way" she squealed

 **3 hours later**

"Times up!" I heard we had an hour to do our final and I think I did ok but I am extremely nervous about it. I stood up and turned in my paper and met Kate at the door.

"So how do you think you did?" Kate asked

"I think I did ok, how about you?" she shrugged

"I think I got a C" she said "so you want to go to lunch"

"um no Christian is waiting for me he's taking me to lunch, but we're still on for drinks tonight right?"

"Yeah we are! Invite Christian, Elliot's coming it will be fun"

"Ok sounds fun, see ya later" I walked to the parking lot I smiled when I saw him leaning against his R8 waiting for me. I ran into his arms

"Hey baby, so how do you think you did?"

"I think I did ok, but I don't want to talk about it right now, lets just go to lunch" he smiled and opened the door for me

"So baby where would you like to eat lunch?" I thought about it for a second

"Can we go to that pizza place down the street from your office, I love that one" he started the engine

"Your wish is my command baby"

 **At the Restaurant**

We walked in and the hostess sat us down right away, not even a minute later our waitress appeared "Hi, welcome my name is Amber and I will be your waitress for today can I get you anything to drink?" she said without once looking at me

"I'll just have a glass of water" he said she smiled and just kept staring "Um miss I think my Fiancée would like to order" she looked at me and blushed

"um of course sorry Ma'am"

 **Later at the apartment**

Christian had just dropped me off, and as much as I want to say I enjoyed lunch I really can't because Amber just couldn't stop staring the entire time we were there and it was really getting on my nerves. "Kate I'm home" I yelled

"Hey" she said coming from her room "so is Christian coming to the bar tonight" I smiled

"yeah he has to meet us there because he has a meeting but he is sending a car to take us there"

"Oh awesome so help me pick something out"

 **3 hours later**

"Kate are you ready yet?" I yelled down the hall

"Yes here I come geez you can be so impatient" when she got to the living room she looked and smiled "Damn we look hot!" I giggled

"C'mon lets go Taylor is waiting"

"Wait who's Taylor?" she asked as I pulled her out the door

Finally we made it to the bar and we immediately saw Jose

"Hey girls what's going on?" we sat at the table and ordered drinks for all of us, we talked for about an hour when my phone rang

"Hello?" I said

"Hey sexy, I'll be there in about 5 min"

"Ok I'll see you then" when I hung up I leaned over to Kate "hey I'm going to wait for Christian outside " she nodded. I got outside and was waiting for Christian when I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped

"Ana relax its just me" I turned around and saw Jose

"Oh Jose you scared me"

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for someone"

"Your date?" I smiled

"Yes" he again grabbed my shoulders and turned me so I was facing him

"Ana there is something I want to do and I'm going to do it before I lose my courage, Ana I like you" my eyes went wide

"You do?" I said getting really nervous

"Ana just one kiss"

"No Jose, Stop!" I said but he didn't he just kept leaning in closer. Then suddenly he was ripped away from me

"Dude she said no!" I looked up and saw Christian "You ok baby" I nodded and let him pull me into his arms "c'mon lets go inside"

 **Ok the end of chapter 3 please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I own nothing

Ana's P.O.V

Christian and I started walking towards the club, but he suddenly pulled me aside

"Ana baby are ok?" I didn't know how to respond to be honest I am still in shock I actually feel anything at the moment I mean how could he do that to me, I mean Jose I have known him for four almost five years I thought he was my friend. And then to just walk up to me drunk and admit he has feelings for me but to try and force me to kiss him…

"Um I don't know" I mumbled I put my head down and Christian pulled me into his chest, and I didn't actually even realize I had started crying until I felt Christian's shirt becoming wet. "Ugh I am being so stupid" I said and started wiping away my tears.

"No Ana you are not being stupid, you are upset, its normal to cry when you're upset baby" he said with a slight chuckle before kissing the top of my head we stood there in silence for a moment before I stood up straight and said

"Ok I'm ready to go back in"

"You sure?" I nodded he smiled but didn't start walking into the club he instead pushed me gently against the wall and started kissing me. I love him so much and when we kiss the world around us disappears I swear it does. We broke apart all too soon and he put our foreheads together before saying "I love you Ana so much"

"I love you too" I said before kissing him gently on the lips "c'mon lets go back inside" I said. We walked hand in hand back inside and headed back to the table

"Hey Ana" Kate said giving me a huge hug

"Kate you're acting like I'm just now showing up and you haven't seen me today" she looks at me but then said

"Oh my god you must be Christian Grey" she walked over to him "You better take good care of my best friend or you will regret it" she said poking him in the arm

"Ok Kate why don't we sit down" I said

"No I wanna dance" she said with a pouty face

"Kate you are drunk already why don't you drink some water and sit down for a little while and then we can go dance I promise" she huffed in frustration

"I'm not drunk, just tipsy" she said be for almost falling face first on the floor if Elliot hadn't caught her "Whoopsy" she giggled

"Seriously Elliot how much did you let her drink?" Christian asked

"She was drinking a margarita when I left the table to go to the bathroom and when I got back she had already had like 4 more I mean I was gone like 5 minutes I don't even know how she managed to consume that much in that small amount of time"

"Elliot listen to me" I said "Don't ever leave Kate alone at a bar, because she goes crazy. At home she has plenty of self-control but something about going to a bar just… I don't know" he nodded

"Ok good to know" he mumbled I giggled Christian walked me over to the table and we sat down well he sat down and then pulled me onto his lap. I giggled

"What would you like baby" he whispered in my ear

"A frozen strawberry margarita" I said he called the waiter over and ordered our drinks and then leaned down and kissed me

 **2 hours later**

I had managed to pull Christian out onto the dance floor he pulled me close "Someone is drunk" he said and I giggled

"What me? No way" he kissed me lightly

"Why don't we get out of here" he mumbled in-between kisses I nodded and we walked towards the exit. As soon as we got outside I realized I had left my jacket inside

"Christian will you go and get my jacket I left it inside"

"Yeah" he said then he handed me the car keys "get in and please lock the door" I nodded and watched as he walked away. As I was about to get in the car I felt someone grab my arm I turned around and was shocked to see Jose

"Jose what are you…" he cut me off

"So not only do you turn me down but you flaunt your date in front of me?" he said I could tell he was way past drunk and I'm not going to lie I am a little scared

"He's not my date he's my fiancé" I said

"Oh so you go for the rich guys huh? I never took you for a gold digging whore"

"Jose stop you're hurting me" I said as his grip got tighter on my arm and then he pulled me in and kissed me hard I was able to push him away and slapped him across the face

"Stupid bitch" and he slapped me really hard across the face

"Jose please stop" I said I know for a fact I am crying.

"No Ana you are mine and…" he was cut short when Christian pulled him off of me again

"What part of no don't you understand" Christian growled

Then he punched him hard in the nose and Jose fell over and because of all the alcohol he had consumed he went unconscious immediately

"Christian please take me home"

"I know baby we are going right now"

 **Sorry for taking so long to update I hope you like it please review**


End file.
